


Dragon Dreams

by Pooly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jon Snow Raises Dragons, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Rhaegal Lives (ASoIaF), season 8 episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooly/pseuds/Pooly
Summary: He pushed me with his head out of the unpleasant image, I only felt his love, his understanding, and a loyalty that could only compare to Ghost's.- Promise me Rhaegal that you won't go away from me - I told her with a conviction I didn't think I had - when you are cured you can fly carefully, but don't go too far, and even if your mother orders you to leave, you must not leave my side - I could feel the confusion in his eyes - promise me.
Relationships: Rhaegal & Jon Snow
Kudos: 64





	Dragon Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for coming in and giving me a chance, this is the first time I write in English so I apologize for any errors. Thank you!!!!!

He was flying free with his brother and mother, calmly relaxed, happy to be with her when the pain hit him, prickly when the arrow was embedded in his chest. Another blow came and he couldn't help but stagger in the air, and when the last arrow pierced his neck he knew he would die, here far from the one he really wanted to be with, far from the heat of his birthplace and the darkness of the pyramid.

He fell hopelessly into the sea, feeling his life slipping away from him, screaming for the one he wanted to come and save his father, his rider.

I woke up startled, scared and sweaty, I felt the pull inside me that burns and was hurt me, it wasn't Ghost, he was always calm, cold as ice. The fire that I felt inside was something that the last days I had tried to deny, I have fought every moment and I did not want to give in to fire for fear of all that it meant, that his life was nothing but a lie.

All his life he had only wanted to stop being the shame of the honorable Ned Stark, the only stain on his impeccable honor. He thought she would hate him. Why didn't he trust him with his secret? Did he think he was so low that she would tell everyone, knowing that it could kill him? Or did he just lie to me to keep his friend on the throne... The dead will never answer our questions, said the voice in mine head.

He washed his face with cold water but the heat from the pull didn't go away, he wanted in the bottom of his soul to answer him, to tell him that the pain would pass and that his wing would heal.

_The arrow in his neck and the blood in his mouth._

The metallic taste was still in his mouth, but it was just a dream... it was just a dream. I feel the need to take off my cloak, I know this heat is not coming from me, it is not real.

There is a dinner to celebrate tonight, there are still a few hours left and most of the castle is sleeping, I plan to go to the Godswoods, the cold will calm my thoughts and the heat I feel inside and while I dress my man hurts.

\- I must have hit myself - I try to convince myself because I know it's not my pain what I feel.

The road is quiet, I am lucky not to meet anyone and while I walk I move my shoulder and rub it, it hurts.

_The pain in my chest... the blood in my mouth._ I feel like I'm burning inside, but it's not real, it's not real

\- Of course it is - my steps stopped when I heard the voice of the person sitting in front of the tree.

\- Bran, I didn't know you were...

\- It's real, - he said, undeterred by my earlier words - you shouldn't be here... you know where you should be... It is said that Daenys have a dream about the destruction of Valyria years before it happened and that thanks to her the Targaryen, the Valaryon and the Celtigar survived.

\- Do you think that...

\- You know, Aegon, you know it's real.

\- Don't call me...

\- That's your name, the name your mother gave you, not the bastard name you were forced to live by - Aegon Targaryen never looked at me - kill the child and let the man be born, take what belongs to you and let no one tell you what to do... you're a dragon.

We were silent, maybe ten minutes, maybe an hour, maybe ten.

\- Your grace - I turned to hear Sam's voice - I am sorry to interrupt you, I came to find Lord Bran to take him to the castle.

\- I am no longer King Sam, I will take...

\- No - he interrupted me - there is another place you must go.

I approached the lonely dragon as I felt the charred bones crunching under my feet and the air was charged with the smell of burning flesh, I felt the pull stronger than ever, the fire was burning but not burning, I was happy and a little sore.

\- Easy - I said to Rhaegal as he rushed towards me feeling the pain in his wing - you will hurt yourself even more, you must be careful - Smoke came out of his nose, almost as if he was mocking my concern and I could not help smiling - you knew everything is your time - I sighed as he took off my glove to caress him.

The pull was now warm, it burned inside me, but it didn't burn, it was nice.

_The arrow in his neck and the blood in his mouth._

He pushed me with his head out of the unpleasant image, I only felt his love, his understanding, and a loyalty that could only compare to Ghost's.

\- Promise me Rhaegal that you won't go away from me - I told her with a conviction I didn't think I had - when you are cured you can fly carefully, but don't go too far, and even if your mother orders you to leave, you must not leave my side - I could feel the confusion in his eyes - promise me.

With a little roar I could feel his promise, I knew that now he was loyal to me, he was my dragon and I would not let anything happen to him.

\- I will not abandon you Rhaegal - I could feel his happiness and a purr came out of his throat - I will bring something for your wounds later.

_Now we will win the last war._

She wanted to leave right away, saying it was to prevent Cersei from having any more allies, but that was not the real reason.

_Never tell anyone who you really are_

_Take what belongs to you and let no one tell you what to do_

She was my queen, I didn't want that stupid throne and for fear that now I would decide to steal it she is making bad decisions, the fear was affecting her, not fear of her enemies, she was afraid of losing the power she had, of never being wanted as queen, never been respected.

_They would prefer a man, a Heir._

\- We need to talk - Arya said.

\- I swore my loyalty and the north to her cause.

\- I respect that - I accept Arya

\- Do you respect it? - Sansa asked angrily.

\- We needed her - she sighed and turned to me, - we needed her armies, her dragons.

\- Her dragon - They looked at me without understanding my outburst.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us.

\- Your dragon? - asked Arya, confused.

\- It's your choice - said Bran.

\- I have something to tell you, but you must swear never to tell to another soul - both Sansa and Arya did it the first more reluctantly and the other almost instantly, I trusted them - tell them Bran.

\- I promised to bring you something for your wing - I said as I watched Drogon leave - your brother doesn't like me very much - I said with a sigh.

I dutifully stretched his wing so that I could put the ointment I had asked Sam to apply to his wounds.

\- Your mother will come in a little while and ask you to go with her - he grunted in protest and I knew he would not leave - you must go with her to the coast and you must hunt a big whale for yourself, do you understand? - I felt her purr - when you have eaten her you must come back to me, no matter what she says or what Drogon tries to do...

_I'll bite him if I have to._

I looked at it, not believing it was real, but it was.

Later I saw Rhaegal stagger in the sky and felt his pain in my body. It's too soon. I can resist it.

\- Will you ride the dragon to the south? - Tormund scared me as if he read my thoughts.

\- No, only on horseback, for now. Rhaegal is too wounded.

\- You don't weigh two flies - he said as he laughed at me - I'll take the free men north. We've had enough of the south.

\- Free men are welcome to stay.

\- But it's not our home.

\- I know, I wish I could go with you - I hugged him tightly thinking that maybe it wouldn't be the last time we'd see each other.

I went to Ghost after my conversation with Tormund and Sam.

\- Come with me boy, there's someone I want you to meet later - I smiled at him as I got on my horse.

I galloped for a moment to look for Davos and tell him that we had to delay our departure because of an urgent matter that arose with my brothers, later that night when I felt that Rhaegal was safe in his nest I asked him to send a raven to Dragonstone informing him that we would change our plans, that because of various problems with the soldiers, for that we would leave Winterfell a week late, but not a day went by before the storm came.

\- _I could burn them if you like_ \- I felt Rhaegal in my mind and Ghost's grunt answered for me.

\- Burning people alive just because you don't like them is not right Rhaegal

\- _She did it..._

\- Just because someone does it doesn't mean that it's okay, besides she has made a mistake, a crow arrives talking about an attack on Drogon, he got hurt - I sighed while I sat between her neck and her wing and Ghost settled in my lap - she also said that we should go to her immediately that the attack on the capital would be soon...

\- _I don't want to go back to her_ \- sigh the dragon - s _he never listened to me, she locked me up with Viserion ... it was so dark. I don't really think she heard Drogon either... not like you listen to me anyway._

\- I know, but she no longer has control over you, you are almost healed - sigh - the lords want me to ignore her, to take the throne, because I am the last male heir.

\- _And what do you want, father?_

_Take what belongs to you and let no one tell you what to do_

\- I should go get something up north... we could stay there for a while

I dismounted from Rhaegal in a much more glamorous way than I had done on our first flight.

\- I thought you wouldn't ride the dragon and you were in the south - Tormund said as he hugged me.

\- I'm just passing through - I told him as he started to walk towards the castle - I needed to see something.

Master Aemon's quarters were just as I remembered them, the man was my relative and never knew it, there were so many things he would like to ask you. He circled the room until he reached his uncle's bed and looked under it to see what had been bothering him lately. The chest was heavy and full of dust which meant that no one had found it, which was what he expected from 

  
Master Aemon's quarters were just as I remembered them, the man was my relative and he never knew it, there were so many things he would like to ask him. I circled the room to my uncle's bed and searched under it for whatever had been calling me of late night. The chest was heavy and full of dust which meant that no one had found it, which was what he had hoped for with all my heart, I put my hand on the lid and I could see the symbol of the house my house, the three-headed dragon red as blood, I lifted the lid and there were four beautiful stones of different colors, they were warm.

Later that night I took them to Rhaegal so they could get their little brothers out of their shells.

\- _T_ hey will be your brothers Rhaegal and your family, I will not prefer them over you or you over them - I said to him as I reassured him and showed him the eggs in my arms - you will never be alone again and if I am not here you must take care of them and love them, you must show them what is good, you will be their big brother and it will be your duty to protect them, and tell them what is right and what is wrong.

\- _You will tell them_ \- he said as he released his fire on me.

Winterfell was not as cold as I remembered, I thought as I entered the castle with four little dragons under my cloak. Sansa was standing there looking at me with her icy expression and raised eyebrow, she was sitting on the Lord's chair, she was angry.

\- Where the hell have you been? - I'm surprised - You have been missing for almost 3 weeks, your queen has been notified of your disappearance and has postponed the attack on the capital. I had to send the promised troops with Ser Davos so that it would not occur to him to come and burn us all.

\- I was busy...

\- I have been busy, trying to calm the Lords since you left just after the great revelation of your fatherhood in the hall and I have made excuses to your queen why the men of the north have not moved

-and what did you tell him?

\- The truth - I sigh - I wrote her that you had disappeared without a trace, that will make her very happy - she grimaced - knowing that she is finally the only one in her family and will be able to take her precious throne.

\- Most likely - I said as I looked for a chair to sit in front of her - plus it was you who opened your mouth to tell my secrets -I said as I sat down - a secret you swore before the gods - I saw her swallow hard, - do the Lords know that?

\- I...

\- Then no, they don't know - she looked down, ashamed - if you break an oath the punishment is death.

\- You don't...

\- Don't I? - I made fun of her - we are alone here, no one would defend you - I opened my coat so that the little dragons would come out of my coat. Sansa looked at them with fear - don't worry Sansa, I've taught my little ones that burning people alive is wrong - she sighed a little more relaxed - besides your father taught me that whoever pronounces the sentence must wield the weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, the truth is I have not thought to continue because I wrote this story to vent, but I will see in the future if I follow this story, there are so many possibilities including a possible dance.


End file.
